


One Night

by SeptemberCrypt



Series: Memory [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: And angst, Fluff, I'm feeling depressed about this, Im so upset, M/M, The Maze Runner - Freeform, i wouldn't have written it if there wasnt angst what did you expect, im a sadist, kind of, tdc, tdc spoilers, this movie literally killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberCrypt/pseuds/SeptemberCrypt
Summary: Thomas and Newt share a moment





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goneandbackagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goneandbackagain/gifts).



> I saw TDC last night and cried myself to sleep, I hate this series.  
> (not really but I'm still upset)

“We’re gonna find him, okay?” Thomas grabs Newt by the shoulders, meeting his gaze. They’re in a dimly lit room, all alone. Everyone had already gone to bed, but Newt couldn’t seem to find sleep and Thomas noticed. Being the good friend he is, he decided to stay up with Newt, listening to him voice all his doubts and worries. For the past six months, Thomas has had to give him the same little speech over and over. And when he was having concerns, Newt would return the favor. They’re finally close, though, finally they have a plan that might actually work. 

Newt was shocked to find that Gally is still alive, not that he’s complaining. They were all so sure that he died with Chuck. He’s not as mad as he thought he’d be, though. Not fuming, like Thomas was. Of course he’s a little angry, the shank killed Chuckie, but deep down, Newt knows that it really isn’t all Gally’s fault. He wasn’t in his right mind then. And now he’s helping them save Minho, which is good enough for Newt. 

He doesn’t exactly trust Gally, after the Maze, Newt doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to really trust him again, but he believes that Gally wants to help, and he believes that Gally will follow through on his promise. 

There was a time when the two of them were friends, way back in the Glade. Sure, Gally has always been kind of an irritable ass, but Newt has known him for three years. They’ve gone through a lot together.

Newt sighs, the warmth radiating off of Thomas keeping him grounded. Six months he’s stood by Thomas, and six months Thomas has stood by him. They’ve been through so much, the two of them, and Newt doesn’t think he’s ever felt this close to somebody before. Not Alby, not Chuck, not Minho. He trusts Thomas with his life, and he knows that the feeling’s mutual. 

He places a hand on Thomas’s chest, right over his heart--feeling it pump against his palm. He’s glad he told Thomas about the virus, glad he finally has someone to lean on. He’d been carrying this secret around like a heavy weight and he feels so much better with somebody to help him through it. He can already feel himself start to slip, the virus slowly eating away at his mind. He hates it, and he’s terrified for the day when he’s completely gone and all that’s left is an empty shell and the Flare. 

“I know.” He replies, Thomas nods. Newt doesn’t move his hand away, and Thomas doesn’t let go of his shoulders. Newt likes the closeness. He didn’t used to like intimacy, used to hate it, actually. But the sicker he gets, the more he feels the need to attach himself to someone--preferably Thomas. 

He hears Thomas sigh, sees him close his eyes for a long moment before opening them again, looking straight at Newt. “How are you feeling?” He asks in a soft voice. 

He knows that Thomas is worried about him, knows he doesn’t like waiting for a cure. But Newt has this feeling, deep in his gut, that it’s not going to be okay. That no matter what happens, he’s not gonna make it through this. That’s why he wrote the letter. 

He needs Thomas to know how much he means to him, how important he is. Newt would never have the guts to say it to his face, and if these are his last days; he  _ needs  _ Thomas to know. 

He taps Thomas’s chest with one of his fingers. “I’m doing as well as I can, I guess.” He doesn’t know how else to answer. What would he say? ‘Gee Tommy, since you asked, I feel like bloody death itself. How would  _ you  _ feel if you had a deadly virus eating away at your brain cells?’

“Is it getting worse?” 

Newt snorts. “Of course it’s getting worse.” 

Thomas nods, shifting one of his hands to stroke the side of Newt’s neck with his thumb. The touch sends shivers down Newt’s whole body. “How long do you think you have?” 

Newt brings his gaze down, staring at the floor. “Days, maybe? I don’t know.” 

“We’re gonna get you a cure.” Newt nods, not believing it for a second. He doesn’t think anything’s going to be able to save him, not in time, at least. “Newt, look at me.” Newt tips his head back up, face inches away from Thomas’s. They’re so close, He can feel Thomas’s breath against his face. “I will not let you die. I promise. Whatever happens, I  _ will  _ save you.”

“You can’t promise that, Tommy. You don’t know what’s gonna happen out there.”

“No I don’t, but I know that  _ none  _ of this will be worth it if you die on me. I don’t wanna walk out of this if you’re not right there, by my side.” 

Newt forces a nod, eyes burning with tears threatening to spill over his cheeks. He sounds so determined, so sure that he’ll be able to save Newt. He grips Thomas’s t-shirt in his hand, feeling his heart start to break. He doesn’t want to leave Thomas like this, doesn’t want to hurt him like that--but Newt doesn’t think he has a choice. Their priority is saving Minho, every second counts. Getting sidetracked could mean his friend’s life. 

Minho has been there for him as long as he can remember, and he’s prepared to die for him. He needed Minho once, and Minho saved him; in more ways than one. Now, it’s time to return the favor. If he’s still alive when they get Minho out and safe,  _ then  _ he’ll try to save himself. But Newt isn’t counting on it too much. He doesn’t have much time. The clock is ticking for him, and he finds that he’s not scared of dying.

There was a time when he would have welcomed death, when he thought there was nothing to live for. But now--now he has Thomas. He has Minho, and Frypan, and Brenda, and Jorge. He has a reason to live, now. And he doesn’t want to leave them all behind. But good things never last. 

He closes his eyes, feeling Thomas brush away the few tears that escaped his notice. Then, there’s a faint brush of lips against his, barely there. His heart starts to pound, so loud he’s sure Thomas can hear it. He leans forward, pressing their lips together more firmly. If they’re going to kiss, he’ll make bloody sure they do it right. 

He wraps his other arm around Thomas’s waist, pulling him closer. Newt feels Thomas hesitate at first, unsure of himself and probably surprised Newt reciprocated the action. But then, he relaxes, seeming to lose himself in the kiss; tilting his head to the side and sweeping his tongue across Newt’s bottom lip. 

They’d been so busy with everything, so concerned with saving Minho, that Newt never really had the chance to sit himself down and sort through his messy feelings, never really gave much thought as to what it might mean. Of course, he knows this is something that can’t possibly last, not with his limited time. He’s a timebomb that could go off at any day, any moment. But he lets himself enjoy this, lets himself imagine that this is something that’ll go on forever. Because he knows that this is both the first and last time he’ll be with Thomas in this way. Just this one kiss, this one night. That’s all they have. And Newt’s going to make the most of it while he can. 


End file.
